


So, It All Comes to This

by SoulQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fix-It-Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: Similar to my "No Room for Failure" story, we'll be exploring Marinette's troubles just being Marinette while avoiding the constant threat of akumatization if she even so much as feels sad. Takes place after "Ladybug". Will be told in different POV's though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Marinette:**

She was Ladybug and Ladybug was her. She had been targeted by an akuma three times and the third time had almost done them all in. “You almost gave up the Miraculous,” Tikki had said, horrified. If they were being honest, they knew they could lose the others. Hawkmoth and Mayura were proof that a Miraculous being lost wasn’t the end of the world but... She sighed, her eyes falling on the black hexagon box with its red patterned faced. She’d hidden it so well and the year had felt so long, she’d nearly forgotten where it was.

She was Ladybug and Ladybug was her. Ladybug could be frustrated and angry because the akuma was right in front of her and Chat Noir wasn’t taking this seriously. A goofy personality was fine, humor was fine, honestly it was much needed when your villain was powered by negative emotions. _But it isn’t just that. He’s relentless, irresponsible, doesn’t listen when I say “no” and so self-sacrificial. I can’t even think about it for fear of catching Hawkmoth’s attention._ She was Ladybug and Ladybug was her. Except Marinette couldn’t afford to be sad, or angry, or frustrated, she could barely handle being confused and everyday threw more at her and every day she grew more anxious. She couldn’t fall prey to Hawkmoth like her classmates. She had to be happy. But it was so much effort and she was tired, too tired for a fourteen-year-old.

Despite her expulsion being revoked, she spent a few days at home recovering. Overwhelmed and wishing she could cry, she curled up in bed with Tikki. An akuma hadn’t attacked that day, she didn’t want to be it. She couldn’t afford it. Paris couldn’t afford it.

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

She moaned, turning onto her back.

“Marinette?”

She needed to think. She could always think, throw herself into panic because of it. She was good at thinking, too good. When she was done, she talked, sitting up to record herself. Tikki offered to hold the phone, avoiding any chance of being in the video.

Marinette gave herself a small, reassuring smile. Not the brightest the everyday Ladybug had ever offered, but it was something. She talked about everything about Marinette, just Marinette and played it back to pinpoint where things felt— off.

Th actions she took because of her obsessive crush on a boy she barely knew, Ms. Bustier lecturing her on being the better person and sending Ivan to the principal’s office when Kim had been bullying him. Off. Bustier calling her out in front of the whole class. Off. Her classmates’ constant doubt in her despite everything she’s done for them, despite how well they were supposed to know her, to care about her. Off. Feeling guilty over her happiness that her longtime bully was finally leaving. Off. Alya supposedly being her best friend but repeatedly ignoring her feelings and taking over situations that weren’t hers to take. These days the blogger’s Instragram was dedicated to Marinette’s embarassment. Off. The way the whole situation with Lila was handled. Off. Marinette had been in Damocles office because of Chloe enough times to know that parents needed to be present when a child was hurt, that medical attention was supposed to prioritize punishment. Everything just felt so wrong and so off and she didn’t think she could take it anymore. She hadn’t felt this friendless and alone since last school year.

Starting another video, she breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. “I need a change,” she said. “_Something_ has to change.”

All around her room posters of the boy she idealized, the one who didn’t understand anything and told her to be passive. He couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ help her. _Ladybug helps everyone…_ “I need to be my own Ladybug.” She stopped the recording and they took down the posters.

When she returned, the class seating had been rearranged again. Nino sat in her old seat, and Lila in Nino’s. Chloe stared daggers at the Italian. Marinette gave a tired sigh as Bustier informed her that she was moved to the back, alone. She went wordlessly, ignoring Alya and Nino’s attempts at apologizing, not even looking at Adrien as he watched her go. Her Rena Rogue failed to see past illusions and her Carapace didn’t know what to defend against. She didn’t blame Nino though. And Adrien, Adrien her prince, the perfect boy. She’d looked past his enabling of Chloe and Lila for too long. The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. She wasn’t going to do nothing.

Pulling out her notebook, she prepared for the day. She was the class representative and that meant a lot of work, even in the two days she had missed. Now she decided it also meant taking note of everything s. Bustier, Damocles— the school, handled poorly. There was still one teacher she could trust to do their job here and that was Mendeleiv. So, Marinette’s attention was split between two sets of notes. Being in the back gave her the advantage of seeing without being seen and if Lila wanted to play dirty, she might as well accommodate for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping in on Mendeleiev's class. How Lila handles a teacher who knows how to do her job. Let me know what you think.

**Mendeleiev:**

Caline’s class had physics today. Her own class was with Caline for literature. She took roll, finding that some of her students had changed seats.

“Ms. Rossi, I know you haven’t attended many of my classes, but seats are assigned,” she said. “Your lab partner is Ivan.”

The girl looked annoyed, hiding it quickly to smile sweetly at her. “I just thought Adrien and I would work better together since he’s so great at explaining things to me,” she hugged his arm, batting her eyelashes. “Besides, I van wanted _Mylene_ to be his partner.”

To his credit, Mr. Bruel blushed, directing a sheepish smile at Mylene.

“You did not have my permission to switch seats, switch back immediately. Likewise, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your partner is Alya.”

Marinette raised her head from the back where she and Nathaniel were trying to remain hidden. She complied without trouble as Nathaniel returned to Mylene’s side, Ivan to his original table and Nino stood, waiting for his seat.

Lila, however, did not. “But Ms. Mendeleiev, I wouldn’t be able to hear you from all the way back there, my tinnitus—” She pouted, switching to that pleading tone that had so often won out Caline and the students.

Before she could say anything, a scoff came from both Ms. Bourgeois _and_ Ms. Dupain-Cheng, earning both girls glares and looks of disapproval. It was Chloe who got to speak first.

“I thought you said Ladybug’s miraculous ‘healed’ your tinnitus?”

Mendeleiev straightened her glasses, “While I am unsure of the scope of Ladybug’s powers, tinnitus has no cure and I have yet to receive any paperwork proving such an illness.

Lila caught herself, “That’s right, I forgot. Short-term memory loss. But my leg still hurts from my fall down the stairs,” she looked teary-eyed, daring Mendeleiev to question her.

Despite the allegations being cleared up, though the reasoning was utter nonsense that could have been easily cleared up with cameras and the necessary medical history, the class, sans Chloe and Sabrina, still glared at Marinette.

“Is this your lying disease acting up again,” said Marinette dryly, indifferent to the glares.

Rossie twitched, “Oh, is it? I can never tell. All the same, I think I should stay with Adrien, just to be safe. I wouldn’t want to burden Ivan.”

“You could never burden any of us,” chimed Rose.

Mendeleiev sighed, this was derailing the class too much. “Absolutely not. Mr. Bruel, please help Ms. Rossi to your table, if you require me to repeat myself than say so, otherwise I would like to start class.”

“But—,”

“Now.”

And that was that. After class, she emailed Damocles again insisting that he acquire the proper accommodation paperwork from Mrs. Rossi to avoid situation’s like earlier in the week. Apparently, Ms. Rossi had complained about her because he ignored her email, instead sending her a reminder that their students were their pride and that maybe she could change her seating to help the poor girl “In any way they could.”

Sadly, she wasn’t surprised. He loved his job but he wasn’t very good at it. The mayor’s daughter had been manipulating him for years, why not throw an Italian diplomat into the mix? She decided she’d have to go straight to the source. It took a little digging, but she found their only file on Mrs. Rossi’s contact information, her number proved unreliable in the past, her email, however, had yet to be tried.

“Let’s hope the busy diplomat gets it in time,” she said, sending the email.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Marinette go ice skating. I've decided that Kagami is in Mendeleiev's class, she wasn't in the photo because that was before Riposte. Luka and Felix are upper classmen, troisieme, since "Feast" tells us that despite Marinette's birthday happening, the school year still hasn't ended.

**Kagami:**

Her mother had given her permission to go ice skating with Marinette after fencing practice today, she was excited, and it in some small way, it showed.

“You look happy,” Adrien said, pulling on his fencing gear, “got any big plans?”

“I’m hanging out with a friend after this,” her voice wasn’t as neutral as she hoped.

“Oh, do I know them?”

She nodded, “Marinette. We participated in the Find-A-Friend game.”

He stopped, surprised and— something else. “Oh.”

“You look upset.”

“I’m not. I’m happy for you. I just don’t think Marinette’s doing too well.”

Kagami checked her phone, no new messages. She showed him. “She hasn’t cancelled.”

He shrugged. “I told you about the whole Lila incident, right? Marinette only just came back to school today but I think it’s still bothering her.”

“I’d be bothered too if all my friends thought I was a thief.”

“Not all of us,” he snapped, unusually defensive.

She didn’t blink. “It did not change the situation.”

He was taken aback, saddened. “I didn’t think about it that way.”

“Your vision is clouded, you’re a biased party presuming too much from both your enemies and your allies.”

“What?”

“Even so, I’ll ask her about it.”

“Really? That’d be great.” His expression brightened, smile wide. He hugged her. “You’re the best, Kagami.”

“I know.”

Which is why she kicked his butt in practice that day.

When she got to the ice rink, Marinette was chatting with the guitarist, Luka, and a blonde-haired boy she did not know. She walked up to them.

“Hello, I did not realize you frequented the ice rink,” she told Luka who just laughed.

“Not really, but coming here was the only way I could get Felix to chill out.” He gestured to the formally dressed blonde with a sour expression. “Right, Kagami, this is my friend Felix, he’s new to our school, Felix, this is Marinette’s friend Kagami, they’re the same year as my sister.”

He looked away, uncaring, until Luka nudged him. “Hello.”

“Well, Kagami and I should get on the ice, you two have fun,” said Marinette, pulling her away as she waved goodbye to Luka.

“He was rude.”

“Maybe he’s just shy, I’m sure Luka’s a good judge of character.”

“Or he’s just being nice.”

“See, now that’s a rude thing to say.”

“Only if it’s to his face.”

Marinette chuckled, plopping onto a bench to pull her skates on. “Maybe.” She smiled up at the rink, “I really missed this. I used to skate a lot more when I was younger, I wanted to be a figure skater.”

“Oh really, what happened with that?”

“Chloe got our junior team shut defunded because she didn’t qualify for a competition.” She shrugged, tying her laces. “At least I discovered my passion for fashion to fill all that free time that suddenly opened up.”

“I did think you skated too well for a beginner, despite your falling on the ice.”

“Hey, even professionals fall sometimes.” Her smile never fell, it had taken a few tries, but she could finally tell when Kagami was teasing her.

She stood up, holding out her hand to Marinette. “I used to skate for fun with my father. Let’s see if we’re both still great at it.”

Grinning, she nodded, taking the fencer’s hand.

Neither of them were quite ready to do all those fancy figure skater moves just yet, even the ones Marinette remembered required her to have practiced recently and she hadn’t. So, they just skated, keeping away from the railing and sometimes holding hands. Marinette wasn’t as sure of herself as she hoped, when pressed, she explained it was just bad memories. Remembering her old passion also reminded her of her old clumsiness, or lack thereof. It started on the ice, whenever she managed to get really good at something Chloe would find a flaw that she herself had, and use it to embarrass her.

“Speaking of bad memories, Adrien told me of the accusations raised against you. Are you alright?”

She fell quiet, her expression shifting from rage, to worry, to pensive.

“Why don’t you tell me your side of the story?”

Marinette didn’t look so sure.

“I want to help. Isn’t that what friends are for?”

Her smile was a rosebud, opening, but not quite enough. She nodded and told her a story that seemed practiced by now, like there were parts she couldn’t say.

“She threatened you,” Kagami spat.

“Yeah. It’s too late to do anything about it now though, that was months ago and no one’s going to believe me, especially after she framed me.”

“This school is inadequate. Perhaps you should have transferred.”

“Huh, but I’ve always gone to Collège Françoise Dupont, it’s my dream school.”

“A dream school where you’ve been bullied for three years.”

“I’ve only got a year left; things have gotten better before.” She didn’t sound very hopeful.

“As a temporary solution, you could transfer classes. And don’t say you don’t want to leave your friends behind because they don’t seem to be very friendly.”

“I,” she hesitated, again. “I’ll think about it.”

She nodded, “Good.” Skating a little ahead, she gave her, her best playful smile, not the forced awkward one from the start of their friendship and said, “Let’s get a few more laps in before my car comes.”

“Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya makes a plan. Juleka and Luka have a talk.

**Alya:**

She didn’t know what was happening, Marinette just suddenly stopped talking to her. _I hope this isn’t about the seat thing_, she thought as she texted her.

Can we talk, please?

“You alright?” said Nino.

They were sitting on the bridge, eating ice cream from Andre’s after another day of Rena Rouge/ Carapace practice, also known as parkour.

She nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I’m just worried that she’s still upset. I can’t imagine what those pictures must have done to her.”

“Mhm. She didn’t even look at them in class yesterday. Who would have thought, Lila Rossi with Adrien Agreste?”

“It’s not official yet, she’s still got a chance. She just,” she scrolled through her contacts, “needs an opportunity.”

“Oh no, what are you planning now?”

With a sly grin she tapped out a text to the girls, “You’ll see.”

Juleka and Alix replied first, Rose and Mylene picking up later once they had decided a time, Saturday at noon, and a place, Alya’s room.

“Maybe you should let Nette chill for a while, cool down. Or, maybe she’s just busy.”

“She doesn’t like nicknames, babe.” She smiled, confirming with the girls.

“Right, right, wait, don’t change the subject.”

Snickering, she kisses him and then snags a bite of his ice cream. “It’ll be fine, haven’t I been helping her all this time?”

He still didn’t look convinced. But Alya knew Marinette better.

She set out snacks and convinced Anansi to take the twins to the park. Once everyone was there, she started the meeting. Standing in front of her white board, she waited for the perfect dramatic opportunity to flip it over to reveal her big plan.

“I’m sure you all know why I’ve called you here.”

“To make Adrienette happen against all odds,” Alix said, half-jokingly if her smirk could be any judge.

“Yes. Now-,”

“But how are we going to do that now that Lila’s dating Adrien,” Rose chimed.

Alya waved the concern away. “They just took a picture together, it’s not official yet. And, to placate your worries, Nino is asking Adrien about it as we speak.” She showed them the selfie of Nino and Adrien her boyfriend had sent her a few minutes ago. “We would have done it earlier but you know how busy that boy is.” She shrugged, that was out of their hands.

“So, there’s still hope,” asked Mylene.

She nodded, “Yup. That’s why I’ve got a plan,” she turned over the board where a detailed yet simple meet-cute plan was drawn out in pink, green, and red marker. “Two days from now Adrien has a photo shoot with Jagged Stone, which I know for a fact Marinette will be there. Jagged’s got to have his number one designer there to make sure things are as ‘Rock n’ Roll’ as he likes it.”

“Why’s Adrien doing a photo shoot with Jagged Stone?” Juleka said.

“It’s a publicity thing, besides, he’s Adrien’s favorite Rockstar.”

“Sweet.”

“Now,” she pointed to the white board, “we’ve got two days to help Marinette plan the best confession. I’m putting Alix in charge of confidence building and Rose and Mylene in charge of emotional support. You’ll need to visit her at the bakery after this, and again at these times leading up to the shoot.” She pointed to the dates and times written in green.

“Oh sure, give me the hardest part,” said Alix, spinning her snapback on her index finger.

“Juleka, Nino, and I will be in charge of making sure Adrien gets a moment alone with her, I am also enlisting the help of Jagged’s assistant Penny Rolling which was not as easy to do as I thought,” she frowned, remembering how hard it was to get into the Grand Paris, avoid the Bourgeois family, and sneak into the rock star’s hotel room. Fang almost ate her. Luckily, they recognized her as Marinette’s friend and were much more willing to listen after that. “Penny and Juleka will be there to make sure that nothing gets in their way. Any questions.”

Alix raised her hand, “Do you think we can get Jagged’s autograph?”

“Possibly.”

“Front tickets to his next concert?”

“Maybe. We’re gonna have to sweet talk our local baker girl into charming Mm. Rolling.” She chuckled. “Any questions about the plan?”

“Oh, I have one,” said Mylene. “Does Marinette know about this?”

“I thought it’d be best if this were a surprise. We don’t want to give her time to be nervous now do we?”

“No, guess not,” she nodded. “Alright, I’ll do my best.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah, those two are destined. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

So, their plan was set.

**Juleka:**

Juleka got home that day to find Marinette and Luka practicing guitar, groaning inwardly because now she’d have to hear all of his songs about the absolutely most amazing melody of a girl as soon as she left the boat.

“Oh, hey Juleka,” said Marinette. “Will the others be here soon? I texted Rose and she said today was a rehearsal. I want to show you guys the new designs.”

She dropped her bag, making her way to the couch. “For the album cover or the costumes?”

“Both.” Marinette flipped through her sketchbook, “I had some spare time yesterday and could finally get them all down.”

“Oh, cool. We cancelled last minute though. Alix had this thing she wanted our help with.”

Luka gave her a questioning look. He always knew when she was lying.

“That’s too bad. Tomorrow then? Or, at school,” she didn’t look too happy about that suggestion though. Juleka could understand why.

“Tomorrow, I can set it up. How about…” she trailed off, trying to remember Alya’s plan, “four?”

“Four sounds good. I’ll be here. But before I go,” she flipped to another page in her book, passing it over the coffee table to Juleka. “Would you like to model these?”

Luka smiled encouragingly as she looked over them.

The outfits were a little more her style than the last couple ones the designer had made. Speaking of couples, there was one for her and Rose. Purple and pink dresses for a picnic, modelling Kitty Section concert T-shirts, the following page had something even cooler though. Their whole class, plus some, if they had miraculouses.

“Cool. Where’d you get the ideas for these?” She pointed to the class drawings.

“Oh, um,” she scratched her teeth, scrambling for an answer, “I based it off the Chinese Zodiac.”

“Is that me as the snake boy,” Luka asked, his smile playful.

Marinette blushed, “Yeah. I remember seeing Viperion with a harp, I thought it’d be perfect for you.”

_Now you notice_, Juleka thought, careful not to show it. She wasn’t that mad about it, just a little annoyed.

“I don’t see Adrien, or you.”

“I didn’t know what to give myself, although my zodiac sign is a snake.”

“Wicked,” he said.

They smiled at each other.

_I wish she would just—_ but it wasn’t safe to finish that thought. Besides, Luka had confessed already and he was content to wait, _willing_ to put his own feelings aside for hers. Sometimes, that was the worst thing about him.

“Hey, Marinette, sorry about class,” she suddenly said. “Ms. Bustier thought it would be best and you know…” she shrugged, rubbing one arm.

“What happened in class?” He looked between them, his usual aloofness dropping to concern.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Her smile was tight as she waved his worries away. “It’s stupid anyways.” But they knew Luka wouldn’t think it was stupid. “I’ve got to go. See you.” She took her book and left, bagging it as she walked through the door.

Luka turned to his sister. “Jules?”

She sat beside him, brushing hair from her face. “It’s nothing major. We just changed seats.” So why did that feel like a lie?

“Then why’d you apologize?”

“Because we didn’t tell her. She’s the class rep and no one even asked her so she’s all alone in the back,” she snapped. She knew that it wasn’t okay, she knew Marinette didn’t deserve to be isolated back there and there were plenty of other places Bustier could have put her but…

He played to calm her down.

“It’s only in one class anyways. Maybe we’ll switch back,” she shrugged again, her grip on the cushion loosening. She didn’t want to hear what she already knew, so, she changed the subject. “A-anyways. I don’t think she likes Adrien anymore.”

He arched a brow, aware of her evasion.

“She completely ignored him in class, she actually looked mad. Plus, he might be dating Lila now.”

“Lila?”

“The new girl. The one that’s super sick and super connected. Apparently, she saved Jagged Stone’s cat.”

“He’s never had a cat sis, he’s allergic. Fang’s been his pet for twenty years.”

“That’s what Marinette said.”

“I would hope so, considering she designs for him. What else has this Lila been saying?”


End file.
